April Fools' Day
April Fools' Day is an annual celebration in some European and Western countries commemorated on April 1 by playing practical jokes and spreading hoaxes. The jokes and their victims are called April fools. People playing April Fool jokes often expose their prank by shouting "April fool(s)" at the unfortunate victim(s). Some newspapers, magazines and other published media report fake stories, which are usually explained the next day or below the news section in smaller letters. Although popular since the 19th century, the day is not a public holiday in any country. ''Mega Man'' jokes Capcom made a number of Mega Man jokes on April Fools, mainly in the Rockman Unity website. The Mega Man fandom also made several jokes, such as the announcement or leak of fake games,Rockman Perfect Memories: Cpapcom but only "official" jokes are listed below. 2008 Inti Creates announced Rockman ZX Soundsketch - ZX GIGAMIX, which would cost three billion yen. After April Fools the soundtrack was revealed to be real, with the price fixed for 3000 yen. 2012 Rockman Unity announced that Roll, Mayl Sakurai, and Luna Platz would form an idol group. Their debut album, , would be released on December 17, 20XX in commemoration of the Mega Man 25th anniversary, and the trio would host a live concert on the rooftop of Capcom HQ on the album's launch date, with posters being distributed to attendees while supplies last.The Mega Man Network: Here is Capcom's Rockman 25th Anniversary PlanProtodude's Rockman Corner: Breaking News: Roll, Mayl and Luna Form Idol Group In 2015 the images from the joke were used on phone cases sold on e-Capcom.Rockman Unity: 攻めるイーカプコン！ オリジナルスマートフォンカバー投票企画第5弾開催中！投稿日時 ｜ 2013 Rockman Unity announced four D-Arts figures, but notes that only one of them is real: X (Ultimate Armor), Zero (Mega Man Zero series), Iris, and Roll (Mega Man 8 outfit).Rockman Unity: 【新作スクープ！】ウッチーのＤ-Arts情報Protodude's Rockman Corner: One of These D-Arts Figures is Not an April Fools' Joke On April 5 it was revealed that Ultimate Armor X was under development.Protodude's Rockman Corner: D-Arts Ultimate Armor X, Figuarts Sigma Confirmed 2014 Rockman Unity teased a Mega Man X Ver.Ke model kit,Protodude's Rockman Corner: Capcom Teases Rockman X "Ver.Ke" Model Kit which became popular and was later made into a real figure by TruForce Collectibles. The design was also used as a costume for X in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. 2015 Rockman Unity announced the "Spring Roll-chan Festival 2015", a celebration for Roll that would have food and merchandise.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman Unity Celebrates Roll for April Fools Among the merchandise, only three were real: A Gigantic Series statue of Roll with her Mega Man 8 outfit, and two keychains that were included with it as a pre-order bonus.Rockman Unity: どこまでも大きく！「ギガンティックシリーズ ゼロ」 2016 Rockman Unity included a spot-the-differences activity using the Mega Man Legacy Collection cover art. Theere are 41 differences (for the date 4/1) between the two images, and readers are challenged to try spotting as many as possible within 10 minutes. Ucchy found 35 in the time limit.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Rockman’s Find the 41 Falsifications Challenge 2017 Rockman Unity announced the "Subaru Style Shooting Star Rockman" (Star Force Mega Man with a Geo Stelar color style) Sen-Ti-Nel figure as if it was a joke,Rockman Unity: 真っ赤なウソ！？Protodude's Rockman Corner: "Subaru Style" Shooting Star Rockman 4Inch-Nel Teased but it was later revealed to be true. The Rockman Unity app had a four part joke comic available only in April Fools, which indirectly hinted the upcoming Mega Man Legacy Collection 2.Rockman Unity: 【注目】『ロックマン クラシックス コレクション 2』2017年8月10日発売決定！ 2018 Capcom Unity announced Mega Man: Date My Robot Master, a Mega Man themed dating sim with Splash Woman, Gemini Man, Wood Man, and a mysterious character.Capcom Unity: Introducing Mega Man: Date My Robot Master Rockman Unity revealed (fake) concepts and ideas for the Mega Man 11 bosses: Whip Man, Necro Man, Reel Man, Bit-Man, Shogi Man, Career Woman, Dark Roll, Wolf Man, Faucet Man, Shower Man, Invisible Man, Man, and Déformer Woman (Nendoroid Roll).Rockman Unity: 緊急スクープ！！ロックマン11ボスキャラ発覚か！？Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman Unity's Fake Mega Man 11 Robot Masters Lineup Translated 2019 With 2019 being the last year of the Heisei period, Ucchy decides to remember previous April Fools pranks made in Rockman Unity: *'2012:' The first April Fools post from Rockman Unity. Roll, Mayl, and Luna formed an idol band and released their debut CD, Kimi no Heart wo Transmission, to commemorate the 25th anniversary of the Rockman series. *'2013:' A gigantic golden Mega Man statue was announced to be under construction. It was supposed to have 69 meters, but after obtaining 2 million yen worth of pure gold it was only enough to make a small statue. *'2014:' The Ver.Ke X figure is released in new color variations, with image A (full armor) being on sale and others coming soon, including a military © and sakura (E, "cherry blossom") color. The sakura version has the kanji 桜 (sakura) on his chest. *'2015:' A large (60 cm) soft vinyl Roll figure with her Mega Man: Battle & Chase outfit and SD style was released. The head alone is 30 cm due to the SD style. *'2016:' To celebrate the 15th anniversary of the Mega Man Battle Network series, an illustrated panel with Lan and MegaMan.EXE was released, with each side featuring one of the twins. *'2017:' To commemorate the 20th anniversary of the Mega Man Legends series, a mysterious high quality shōjo manga project was announced to be under work. It starts with a tondemo setting. *'2018:' To commemorate the 25th anniversary of the Mega Man X series, a Ver.Ke Sigma was released. This is the second figure in Keisuke Mizuno's style, and there are plans to release more figures in this style, including Axl, Alia, and maybe even Mac in the future. Afterwards Ucchy wonders if his memory is accurate, feeling that he only got the first one right.Rockman Unity:『特別企画　ロックマン ユニティ エイプリルフール総集編！』Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman Unity Teases "Ver.Ke" Sigma Figure for April Fools' Day Gallery April Fools 2012.png|Luna, Roll, and Mayl as idols Mega Man Date My Robot Master.png|''Mega Man: Date My Robot Master'' Mega Man Date My Robot Master - Splash.png|''Mega Man: Date My Robot Master'' Mega Man Date My Robot Master - Gemini.png|''Mega Man: Date My Robot Master'' Mega Man Date My Robot Master - Wood.png|''Mega Man: Date My Robot Master'' Mega Man Date My Robot Master - Block.png|''Mega Man: Date My Robot Master'' April Fools 2019 - 2013.png|Golden Rockman statue concept VerKe X colors.png|Ver.Ke X color variations April Fools 2019 - 2015.png|SD Roll figure concept April Fools 2019 - 2016.png|''Rockman.EXE'' illustrated panel April Fools 2019 - 2017.png|''Rockman DASH'' shōjo manga VerKe Sigma.png|Ver.Ke Sigma External links *Wikipedia article References Category:Mega Man